


Ripple Effect

by NaotoH



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaotoH/pseuds/NaotoH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she decided to roam modern day Japan she had already started to believe that youkai no longer existed. Little did she know that it was that belief that stopped her from truly seeing what surrounded her. However, she was not ready to accept that youkai still existed, after all that meant that they had all abandoned her. It wasn't until she met an unexpected someone from her past did her eyes open to the world she kept secret from herself. And then there was him. A story of reunion, family, and a slow romance overcoming past scars and ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go to Hold on Tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: CU divergence for Inuyasha, set post-wish on the jewel but Kagome does not go back as in the epilogue. CU for Nurarihyon no Mago, have not decided when this is set in NuraMago but it is definitely set after the Shikoku Arc. Depends on if I want to twist the NuraMago setting and include Kagome into the Kyushu Arc or not, but I'm sorely tempted to make this post CU for NuraMago. However, I'm welcome to suggestions for this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me.  
> Updated: February 10, 2014
> 
> Our life in this world -  
> to what shall I compare it?  
> It is like an echo  
> resounding through the mountains  
> and off into the empty sky.
> 
> -Monk Ryokan; Translation by Steven D. Carter

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1: Letting Go to Hold on Tighter**

Kagome sighed as she fiddled with the strap of her traveling pack for the umpteenth time that day. The yellow monstrosity of her adventures in the past retired and lovingly stored away in the shrine storehouse. Newly graduated and still dressed in her high school uniform, she was one-step away from starting her newest journey.

She was not sure if her decision to roam Japan was a good idea, but with her family surrounding her in the mezzanine of the rail station she knew that there was no turning back. This was not a time for regrets or for second-guessing her choices. Despite her family’s protests she insisted on leaving straight from school after her graduation, something inside of her told he that if she went home she would never leave. Her past would consume her and drown her in the sadness and longing for far away memories.

The past three years had been torturous; the time she spent in the feudal era had spoiled her. Sitting at a school desk and going out to WacDonalds with her friends could not compare to traveling the countryside with her makeshift family. If someone asked her three years ago if she would choose roughing it out in the wilderness to chatting with her friends in WacDonalds, she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes. Yet here she was, stricken with a severe case of wanderlust. She could not explain why, but settled on the idea that this was her way of reconciling her past with her present. It was a way for her to let go and move on whilst still cherishing and holding those memories close to her heart.

She felt a pull and calling out from the direction of the shrine. Tendrils of ancient energy nipped and wrapped around her in a lover's embrace beckoning her to return to the well, to return to the past. However, she shook it off with a bitter smile, reminding herself that the well had sealed itself closed after she returned from the past after wishing the jewel out of existence. With the jewel long gone, there was neither a reason nor a catalyst for the well to open again. With a heavy heart, she decided that the presence of the energy was due to her desperation deluding her into thinking the well reopened and that she could go back.

The energy pulsed for a final time before disappearing completely, trailing faint tendrils of power slowly across her skin as if reluctant to let her go. As she felt the last remnant of ancient power leave she steeled her resolve and accepted the wrapped longbow from her grandfather; a gift from him for her 18th birthday, and one of the only ones she did not instantly feed to Buyo.

“Kagome, I have one more gift for you. It is one of the family treasures that have been passed on for generations.” Her grandfather held out a thin silver chain on which hung the broken end of an arrow. Kagome looked at the arrow with a wary eye, her experiences with the Noh mask and So’unga running through her head. Those were supposedly wondrous heirlooms of the Higurashi family but they had turned out to be quite the opposite. She was skeptical over its worth, but the longbow she held was a testament that her grandfather had the best for her in his mind.

“It is a part of an arrow made from the wood of a sacred tree, but that is not all, it is said that this arrow was shot by a miko of a most kind and accepting heart. This very arrow slew a great and terrible demon that threatened the whole world!” Her grandfather started to gesture wildly, miming the nocking of an arrow and barely missed smacking her in the face as he posed as if ready to shoot.

“Ahh Jii-chan, be careful!” Despite nearly getting his fist to her face, Kagome doubled over in silent laughter as her body trembled with suppressed giggles. The elderly man beamed at the prospect that after three years Kagome finally seemed, if only for a moment, happier. He put his arms down and took one her hands to solemnly place the arrow in her hand.

“Kagome, I am entrusting this to you because I know you will keep it safe and it will help protect you in your time of greatest need.”

“Arigatou Jii-chan.” She accepted the gift reverently stroking the fletching. She did not feel any ancient or holy energy emanating from the arrow; in fact, she did not feel any energy at all. It was strange, everything held the residual energy of the living entity from which it was made and stray slivers of energy from those who had encountered it. S­he paused for a moment, her brows furrowed and realized that she could not feel energy radiating off anything.

_Why?_

She shook her straying thoughts away. It was no matter if the story behind the arrow was true or not, the thoughts and wishes that came along with it were enough for her. The lack of energy around her was worrying but was not a pressing matter with her family around her for the last time for a while.

She briefly embraced her grandfather, “Jii-chan, try not to exorcise every single person who enters the shrine. I'm not sure the patrons fully appreciate your efforts.”

“Kagome, I would never! It is only those suspicious youkai friends of yours. How dare they try to corrupt my precious granddaughter!” Her grandfather's face was set into a stern frown as he started mumbling under his breath about how the evil youkai brainwashed his precious granddaughter into leaving for another adventure without him.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes and sigh at her grandfather's newest tirade. She pulled her younger brother into her arms as she ruffled his hair,

“Souta, I'm sorry for not being much of an elder sister these past few years.” Her grip on him tightened slightly as she felt him burrow deeper into her arms. “I thought that I could stay and catch up and make up for those lost years, but I have to do this, for myself and for you guys too.” He vigorously shook his head; he did not want her to leave.

“Please don’t disagree with me, it hurts but I feel like this is necessary for us all. Even though I have been back for three years, I haven't been much of a sister to you.” She continued to stroke his head and run her fingers through his hair; it was so much longer than it was in the past. According to their mother, he had started growing it out after declaring one day, that if he grew his hair out like Ino-no-nii-chan maybe she would stay with them for longer periods. Her adventures in the past had so plagued her thoughts that she had not seen that the people who should have been dearest to her were changing and growing.

 “My mind and heart are still in another place, in another time. I hope one day you'll forgive me for selfishly leaving all of you behind.” She stopped ruffling his hair as she rested her chin atop the crown of his head and let out a shaky breath.

“Nee-chan...” Souta's voice was muffled into the crook of her neck. He pulled away and put on his best smile, he had to be strong for his big sister. After all, how many times had she done the same for them whenever she came back from the past? She always put on her brightest smile in order to ease their worries. “You better come back with some awesome stories to tell me!”

Kagome's eyes started to water at the hidden plea, ' _you better come back.'_ How many times had she worried her family while she was in the past? How many times did they stay up late at night wondering if she would come back in one piece if at all?

Her mother noticed the welling up of tears in her eyes and gently pried her away from Souta, pulling Kagome into the comfort of her arms.

“It is okay to cry Kagome. We do not fault you for it. You did the best you could with the cards you were dealt. Besides, what other family can secretly boast that their daughter helped save the world?”

“Mama… Mama!” She cried as she clutched desperately at her mother's figure. “Mama, I tried so hard. I did, but I can't forget them. I can't forget the feeling of traveling across Japan, of being surrounded by my closest friends; all of us battling against those who threatened what we vowed to protect.” Her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to continue, the next thought running through her mind only served to worsen the lump in her throat.

“I… I don't know if youkai still exist, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept it if they still do… but at least I'm taking one step forward, right?” The fingers that gently ran through her hair helped to even out her choked up breathing, and slowed the tears that ran down her cheeks. She drew back, her eyes searching for approval from the one person whose opinion mattered the most. Her eyelids fluttered as a thumb gently drew across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

“Kagome, dear,” Her mother murmured, taking in the sight of her daughter's face. How she had matured these past 3 years, from an innocent 15-year-old girl, to the 18-year-old woman standing before her. “No one ever told you to forget them, but you must not forget those who stand around you in this time.”

Kagome winced at her mother’s comment, she knew it was the truth but hearing it come from her only parent made her heart rend even more. Her lower lip trembled as she attempted to hold back the tears that continued to well in her eyes.

“Dear, I do not want to see you making that face it is not becoming on a young woman such as yourself. Smile, that is all we ask of you, be content with your choices. I may worry with you travelling all over Japan on your own, but I know you can take care of yourself; you have grown up so much. If you think that this journey will help you, then we won't stop you.”

The breath that she did not know she was holding whooshed out of her. She nuzzled her face against her mother one last time and slowly she stepped out of her mother's arms turning to look at her family. Gripping her backpack and longbow with renewed fervor, her sapphire eyes steeled with resolve,

“Ittekimasu, Mama, Jii-chan, Souta.” With that, she turned around and walked into the rail station. Her retreating figure sent off with a trio of,

“Itterasshai!”

Within those words was an unspoken promise, _‘I will come back to you all.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that no NuraMago characters showed up in this chapter. This chapter was more of an introduction to the background of Kagome's situation.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. Shikoku; The Road to Heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to reread NuraMago but I think for my purposes, this fic will probably be set pre-Hyaku Monogatari Arc. Which means Kagome will be in the Kyushu Arc... I had wanted to avoid that but I forgot about some things that happened during the last two/three story arcs that would interfere with my plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me.  
> Updated: February 10, 2014

* * *

 

 

**  
Chapter 2: Shikoku; The Road to Heartbreak?**

**  
**

Her original plan had been to travel to southern most part of Japan to Kyushu or even the Ryukyu Islands and start her journey there, but when she bought her ticket she blurted out,

“May I have a ticket to Takamatsu please?” It was not until she had her ticket in hand did she realize her mistake. She had wanted a ticket to Hakata so that she could get a connecting train to Kagoshima, but it seemed her heart had more control over her body than her brain. To go to Takamatsu meant it was a given for her to travel around Shikoku. If there was any place in Japan that had the most region specific youkai folklore then it was Shikoku.

Kagome had already resigned herself to her notion of youkai non-existence in the modern era. She would not be able to handle it if they did exist, because that meant that everyone abandoned her. All the youkai she knew would not die so easily and surely would have survived until today if other youkai did. Even if almost all of the youkai had died out, her friends surely would have survived. They would not just roll over and die. They had all fought side by side against Naraku and defeated him. They all had the strength and will power to survive even the direst of situations. Her heart broke a little more at that thought, had they really abandoned her? She was only human, a miko yes, but only human. During the past 500 years, did they start to think of her as just another human, someone not worth their time? She had thought that the bonds she made with them were stronger than that; that they could withstand the tests of time. Were the hearts of human and youkai really so fickle?

Tears blurred her vision before she quickly wiped them away. Going to Shikoku would not do, she went on this journey to heal her heart, not break it even more. It was unlikely but maybe… “Please, is it possible that I can change this to a ticket to Hakata? I made a mistake; I didn't mean to say Takamatsu.”

The man in the ticket booth softly shook his head,

“I am very sorry miss, but since that train will be leaving within the next hour I cannot make any changes. It will cost more but you could always buy a connecting ticket to Hakata when you are in Takamatsu.”

Cost more... She had not brought a lot of money with her, spending more money on train tickets was not an option.

“Oh... okay. Thank you very much...” She fingered the ticket looking slightly forlorn. With a sniffle, she walked away from the ticket booth and towards the train platform. Maybe she should trust her heart... It never failed her before; perhaps this mistake would turn out for the better.

Wiping the rest of her tears away with the sleeve of her uniform, she boarded the train. It looked like she was going to Shikoku…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter done. Out of how many? I don't know yet xD
> 
> So Kagome still hasn't met Tamazuki yet... sorry about that. She won't officially meet him for quite a few chapters, but she will see him in the next chapter. *happy wiggly dance*
> 
> The part about the most region specific folklore about youkai being from Shikoku is from my own research and could possibly be wrong since there's not a lot of English information on many youkai free on the internet. I do plan on buying a couple English and Japanese youkai encyclopedias and books, but I can't yet due to money issues. The problems of being a broke Uni student after going on a big expensive vacation orz
> 
> Kagome will be bumping into many youkai in the next few chapters. I have some ideas for youkai I want her to meet but I'm looking for some suggestions from you guys. They cannot be from Inuyasha though since I have plans for those youkai 8'D
> 
> Suggestion Guidelines
> 
> These youkai will only be in the story for around a chapter unless they're a NuraMago character.
> 
> 1\. They have to be humanoid, or if not then they have to have the ability to hide themselves from human eyes.
> 
> 2\. They can be from NuraMago, but mind you if they have already died anywhere from the beginning of the story to the end of the Shikoku Arc I will not be reviving them. And not Rikuo either, I have plans for his introduction.
> 
> 3\. I am welcome to including people's OCs, just send me a PM and we can chat about how I can include them in a chapter.
> 
> 4\. They can be from another series as long as they follow guideline 1.
> 
> oh! I'm looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested in being my beta please PM me~
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated~


	3. Night and Day; Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me.  
> Updated: February 10, 2014

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night and Day; Sesshoumaru**

Kagome was walking down the aisle looking for her sleeping compartment when the air shifted and with a rustle of cloth, someone walked past her. As their shoulders bumped, she could barely hear the low hiss of pain the person let out before she was subject to the heat of his molten gold glare. The scar running across his face only increased the severity of his gaze. Before she could muster her own glare and chastise him for not asking to walk by, he turned to continue walking down the aisle, snubbing and ignoring her existence. She huffed, her eyes lit with an inner fire that blazed at the insult he presented her before it fizzled out. She would have given him an earful if she wasn't mesmerized with the grace with which he walked, the smooth predatory and regal grace accompanied by the fluttering of an empty sleeve sent a wave of nostalgia though her.

_Sesshoumaru…_

They had not been on the best of terms, but Kagome liked to think that he had started to accept her presence and acknowledged her worth even a little. He had saved her on multiple occasions, and she could not imagine him bothering doing so if he did not have some sort of good regard of her.

She was tempted to call out Sesshoumaru's name just to see if maybe, maybe he would respond and it would be him. However, there was no way this was he, the short black hair that framed this boy's face was a stark contrast to the daiyoukai's long silken silver. The empty sleeve was on the wrong side and the striking demonic markings that should have lined aristocratic cheeks were not present.

Would Sesshoumaru have given up his pride in his heritage just to blend in poorly? She did not think he would.

The differences were stark, but the greatest difference was his eyes, his eyes burned like twin suns; with such ambition, and a sharp glint that even Sesshoumaru on his world conquest could not possibly have. There were rare times where Sesshoumaru showed such strength of emotion, but such shows usually meant death for the recipient of such a look.

Watching him glide down the aisle reminded her of the demonic grace with which Sesshoumaru walked, silent, unyielding, predatory, and confident. They held themselves with pride, as if everyone around them should feel fortunate to be in their presence. However, where Sesshoumaru had a proud and regal stance, this boy had an air of melancholy around him as if proud yet ashamed of himself at the same time. They were similar, yet so different like,

_Day and night..._

Sesshoumaru could have been likened to day whereas this boy to night. Sesshoumaru, even on their first encounter seemed to radiate with a brightness that could leave someone awestruck. This boy however was shrouded in darkness, as if it could swallow you whole, instilling fear within whoever encountered him.

Oddly enough despite the majority of her encounters with the daiyoukai having to do with him attempting to kill Inuyasha, during the past three years, thinking about him sent waves of sadness throughout her. However now, seeing this boy, so similar yet so different from Sesshoumaru left her smiling at her memories of Inuyasha's elder half brother.

She would have kept staring, smiling widely, her eyes like the sparkling depths of the ocean, if it were not for the elderly man with the cane behind her who cleared his throat,

“Excuse me ojou-chan, but if you would let me pass? I need to catch up with my son before I lose sight of him.”

“Oh! I am so sorry! I did not mean to block the way like that.” Kagome shifted to the side making room for the old man to walk past her, her gaze still fixed on the retreating back of the boy.

Inugami Gyoubu Danuki noticed her turned head seemingly focused on his son,

“Thank you, and I am very sorry about his rudeness, something happened that left him in a sour mood. If you could forgive him for his transgression...”

“It's alright! I'm sure since he has such a kind and polite father like yourself that he's just acting out of character today!” She smiled brightly as she finally turned to look away from the boy and at the senior in front of her.

The elderly man gasped quietly as he caught a full view of her face, a soft barely heard utterance left his lips,

_“Kagome-sama?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please let me know what you think~


	4. Of Strange Old Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me.  
> Updated: February 10, 2014

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: Of Strange Old Men**

_The elderly man gasped quietly as he caught a full view of her face, a soft barely heard utterance left his lips,_

_“Kagome-sama?”_

Kagome's eyes widened,

“W-what? How do you-” Before Kagome could begin questioning the old man, she was interrupted by a train attendant,

“Excuse me sir, miss. We will be leaving soon, so if you would both please find your sleeping compartments, and deposit your belongings there. Then you can roam around the train if you so wish.”

“Y-yes, of course. We are sorry. I-I will be on my way now. It was nice see- meeting you Ka- ojou-chan. If you will excuse me, I must catch up with my son.” Danuki nearly sighed audibly in his relief. If the attendant had not come at that moment he would have been at the end of an inquisition, he would not be able to withstand. Moreover, Kagome would be the least of his worries if everything were exposed. _They_ would kill him and revive him only to kill him again if she ever found out.

She did not even get a chance to ask her question and he had already begun to sweat profusely. His hands had begun to tremble and he could feel himself beginning to lose his transformation. He was getting too old for this kind of drama; then again, he was never one for drama until after _they_ died. He had to leave _now_ , and avoid her for the rest of the train ride. With that thought in mind, he gave both women a tip of his hat before he sped down the aisle chasing after his son.

“Oh, but. Please wait! Ojii-san!” Kagome called after the man, but for someone using a cane he was rather nimble and speedy and had already disappeared into the next train car. A single chestnut leaf sat innocently where he once stood. Kagome gingerly picked up the single leaf; it looked like the leaves that Hachi and Shippo used for their transformations and tricks. She tucked the leaf in between the last few pages of a small notebook and pocketed it away.

The attendant started to fidget as she waited for Kagome to move to find her room,

“Ummm, miss do you by any chance need help finding your compartment?”

Kagome chuckled awkwardly, realizing that she was still standing in the same spot and had yet to move to find her compartment as the attendant had requested when she had first interrupted them.

“Oh if you would please, that would make it go so much faster.” Kagome handed her ticket to the attendant. The woman scanned it briefly before glancing up at Kagome; her tone became brighter as she tried to hold back laughter at the young girl's blunder,

“Well Higurashi-san, your room is in fact the one you are standing in front of right now. I'm surprised you did not notice.”

“I… I was distracted, I had not checked to see if this was my room. Thank you very much.”

Kagome entered her compartment and set her bag down. Her mind spun with reasons why the old man would know her name. The only thing she could think of was that her grandfather sent him to follow her to make sure she was alright and report to him her condition. Honestly, couldn't he trust her more? She had survived feudal Japan and the treachery of the Jewel and Naraku. She should be able to handle traveling on her own in Japan.

She took out her cell phone, the one condition that was set to allow her to go out on her own in the modern era, and called the shrine.

“Hello? If you are looking for Kagome, then I am sorry but she has come down with a very bad case of influenza. If you want to reach her just leave me a message and I will make sure she gets it.”

It seemed that her grandfather was up to his usual antics again.

“Jii-chan! It's me! Kagome! Why are you still giving out those absurd illness excuses. Well the illness wasn't so absurd this time, but that's not the point! I'm not traveling back to the feudal era anymore. You don't have to make up these excuses anymore.”

“But then what would I tell them? That I let my only granddaughter fresh out of high school who has suffered from various illnesses run around all of Japan by herself?”

“Well… That is the truth, except the illnesses part, and it's not as if it has to be kept secret. I'm traveling, there's nothing to hide about that.”

Her grandfather hesitated,

“Yes… Well…”

Kagome took advantage of her grandfather's unusual speechlessness and went straight to the point,

“Anyway, Jii-chan… you didn't by any chance send one of your friends to follow me did you?”

She heard a gasp of indignation on the other side of the line,

“No of course not dear! I would never send one of those old men to follow you; they could be closet perverts for all I know! You never know what to expect from all those eccentric old men. There is no way they are getting near my granddaughter without me around to keep an eye on them! Honestly Kagome, these days it seems that all you do is accuse me of doing the strangest things.”

“You didn't? Then-”

“Kagome, you don’t need me to come over there and exorcise the youkai that is following you do you?”

“Jii-chan, there's no youk-”

“We can't have them trying to steal away my granddaughter, now can we? Just give me a couple minutes and I will be there.”

“Jii-chan! There is no youkai following me, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have someone follow me because you didn't trust me.”

“Well I would never! Not trusting my own granddaughter; how could you accuse me o-”

“I'm sorry Jii-chan but the connection is getting bad, I can't hear you anymore. We'll talk later okay? Bye~”

Kagome sighed; she wouldn't be able to survive a rambling rant from her grandfather right now. Oh, she loved the crazy old man, but there were more important matters to deal with right now. How did that old man know her name, and why attach the suffix 'sama' to it? The compartment door sliding open interrupted her thoughts,

“Excuse me~ Wait, you're the one I'll be rooming with?! Ugh, I was hoping for some handsome man, not some measly high school girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what your thoughts are =D


	5. The Best of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed the story! It all really helps in motivating me to write faster!
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me. Although I do own Katsumi =D  
> Updated: February 10, 2014

* * *

 

**Chapter 5: The Best of Friends**

_“Excuse me~ Wait, you're the one I'll be rooming with?! Ugh, I was hoping for some handsome man, not some measly high school girl.”_

Before Kagome stood a woman, wearing a black kimono adorned with a tessellation of small crosses and thatches. Her aubergine gray hair, impossibly thick, was pulled back into an elaborate loose bun, a few tendrils falling to frame a face set into a pout. She gaped at the woman's audacity.

“E-excuse me?! I'm sorry I'm not some dashing prince charming, but I'll have you know that I've graduated high school!”

The woman scoffed.

“Like that's supposed to make rooming with you for the remainder of this train ride any better. Look you don't bother me for the rest of this trip and I won't bother you, alright?” she walked into the room and sat back on the available single bed.

Kagome could feel her ire rising, the woman had no right getting snippy with her for not being male. Twin blue flames burned in her eyes before she turned her head and started looking at the chestnut leaf from before, childishly retorting,

“Fine! It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

The silence dragged on for half an hour before Kagome started to fidget.

“Hey… You know… I never got your name… My name's Kagome! And what's yours?”

The woman glared from overtop the book she was reading,

“Girl, I thought I told you not to talk to me.”

“Well I thought that we could get to know each other and maybe be a little nicer. With all this animosity in the air it feels like one of us will try to kill the other in their sleep.”

A dark chuckle filled the room.

“Well then don't be surprised to meet whatever god you believe in tomorrow morning. Oi, are you even listening to me?” Hardened steel eyes looked up to meet brilliant blues; Kagome gave her a small knowing smile.

“Mmmm I don't know about that… I'm quite resilient just to let you know. How about we tell each other a little bit about ourselves? I have a younger brother, his name's Souta. He really likes to play soccer, he has a girlfriend named Hitomi, and actually, Inuyasha and I helped to set them up. Then there's the fat family cat, Buyo, he's lazy and he doesn't really like people other than my family, which makes it hard when people visit the shrine. Sometimes he'll hiss at them from his perch at the roots of the Goshinboku.”

“Katsumi”

“What?”

“If it will get you to shut up, my name is Katsumi.” Perhaps if she humored this Kagome girl she would shut up eventually when she realized she did not want to be an active participant of the conversation.

“It's very nice to meet you Katsumi! Oh where was I... And then there are my friends who I traveled with before; Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan, Kirara...”

Inuyasha? Inu no Taisho's bastard hanyou son? There was no way she knew him, but that was the only way it all made sense. It was not a habit of humans to call their children ‘Inuyasha”.

All the names, it was too much of a coincidence. Did this girl know these youkai personally or was she just well read in youkai folklore? Those names… they were the Shikon shard hunter group that later became a part of the Taisho Clan.

The girl must be lost in her own mind, having read about the Legend of the Shikon Jewel and hit her head too hard and started to believe she had lived amongst the legends of 500 years ago. Nevertheless, where had she obtained the information? That particular legend was not supposed to be available to the non-youkai and non-holy population.

“And then there was this one time where…ohhhhh… I think it's time that I go to sleep. I guess I'll have to continue this story later Katsumi-chan… Good night…”Kagome tucked herself under the thin blanket on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Katsumi waited for the evening out of the girl's breathing before she stood up from the bed and silently moved towards Kagome. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting the barbed strands free to float around her, slowly circling from her back towards the unsuspecting sleeping girl.

“I'd say you were cute with all your childish innocence, but that wouldn't save you from your fate. You know too much for a civilian human. It's too dangerous for you to be wandering around with such knowledge.”

Then the tendrils shot towards the Kagome with the intention of ripping her to shreds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this update! Any feedback is welcome!


	6. Fool's Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me. The arrow idea is taken from xxxHolic, which is also not mine. Although I do own Katsumi =D  
> Updated: February 10, 2014

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fool's Pride**

_Then the tendrils shot towards the Kagome with the intention of ripping her to shreds._

Only to be stopped a few centimeters short of the girl's torso by a bright pinkish purple light that expanded and pushed her back, she almost crashed into the wall before she managed to brace herself.

"Miko!" She hissed out watching the arrow fletching, strung around the girl's neck, float above the girl’s sleeping form. How had she not noticed before? It should have been obvious she was a miko she should have felt it. This much power didn't go undetected, but it wasn't up to her to deal with threats of this magnitude.

Slowly, she righted herself, tying her hair back and pulled the folds of her kimono back into place. Katsumi avoided the pink bubble surrounding the sleeping girl as she exited the compartment, sighing with relief as she escaped the pressure of Kagome's energy. With quick and light steps, she made her way down to the compartment where she would find _him_. She violently slid the door open,

"You, brat. I need to have a talk with you." The sight of him made her blood boil, she could feel the remnants of her fear rise; oh, how she wanted the kill the damned tanuki. He was lounging on the bed, his only arm resting atop his propped up knee, gazing out the window. His golden gaze turned from the night scenery to look at her, his only acknowledgment of her presence.

"Speak then, Harionna." Katsumi's eyes narrowed, she glanced in the direction of the old man she knew to be Inugami Gyoubu Danuki, she dipped her head in acknowledgement of his presence before looking back at Tamazuki and jerked her head in the direction of the hallway,

"Alone." Time seemed to drag on forever, before he got up and walked past her out of the compartment, he paused for a moment beside her to whisper.

"If this is a trap for revenge, even with the loss of my right arm I could still kill you easily." His fear rose, surrounding her and suffocating her own.

Katsumi shivered lightly, it had been a long time since she had been on the receiving end of this family's brand of fear, and she could feel it pulling at her, warning her that she should be afraid. She tried to hide her discomfort, but she knew that he could tell the effect it had on her.

"As much as I would love to tear you to shreds and watch the walls be painted crimson with your blood, there is something of greater importance I need to discuss with you." She sneered as she spun on her heel and walked down the hall to a vacant dining car,

"Look I may not like you; after all you slaughtered and used my sister." She stood before him, her hands propped on either hip, "But Shikoku is my home, and you the closest thing we have to a leader. I'm tempted to not tell you, so as to watch you get your ass purified, but there is a miko going to Shikoku.”

If this was news to him, he did not show it as he coolly sat back at a dining booth. His eyes took on a wicked glint at how his presence only served to increase her restlessness. Katsumi huffed in annoyance at his still haughty attitude, she had expected him to fall off his mighty throne after his defeat at the hands of the quarter youkai Nura, but it seemed that it did little to remedy his bad attitude.

She had watched him grow up right before her eyes and never understood where his thirst for power came from. His elder siblings had always bullied him about the sharp ambitious look in his eyes, talking of how such days were long gone, yet he still persevered to accomplish his goal. It was admirable in a sense, but he did not know what it meant to be a true leader of what was needed to become the supreme commander of all youkai.

She had thought at one point that Inugami Gyoubu Danuki had what it took, but as they had all found out he was still lacking when their hyakki fell at the hands of humans. She would have felt more comfortable discussing this matter with Inugami Gyoubu Danuki. However, if he did have the connection with her that she suspected was there, then the old youkai would do nothing and they could have a miko on the loose purifying all the youkai of Shikoku.

“She seems to be oblivious to the massive power she has but acts as if she's best friends with the Taisho Clan. The odd thing is that she had no power, no spiritual presence until I tried to attack her.”

“Scared of a little mikoki Katsumi? You used to boast about how you killed mikos before you joined the hachijuuhakki.”  His face twisted into a sneer, the scar on his face becoming more prominent as he did so. The air crackled with static as Katsumi’s hair started to slip from its restraint and charge with her fear as her ire rose. She desperately tried to tamper down her fear as she struggled to continue her report calmly.

“I had my doubts in the beginning about her having connection to the youkai world, but after that display of power, I would not be surprised if she was sent by the Taisho or Nura clans. After all, they have been dallying with humans, onmyouji, taijiya, and miko for centuries. Who is to doubt that they have such a strong miko in their ranks as well?”

“The Taishos are our allies Katsumi; they have been since the start of our clan. The bond between our clans is too great for them to decide to ruin us. If anything they have been pushing for a merging of the clans as was the original plan before those two humans died.”

“Alliances are petty things, the old generations may still hold on to it, but the younger newer generations do not feel those bonds. It would not be a surprise if one of the heirs is trying to cause an uprising. As our current head you had better deal with this pest before she starts causing trouble otherwise I will have your head.”

 As a harionna who grew up on her own taking care of her younger sister she did not understand all these bonds that they all spoke so highly about. Anytime she had put her trust into such a bond, it was broken; even now, she wondered why she continued to follow an old and lazy tanuki like Inugami Gyoubu Danuki. At one point in time, he had the potential to become a great youkai to be feared by all, he was still without a doubt considered to be their best leader, but now he was reduced to a bumbling old lazy tanuki who strove to do nothing.

“Forget about your father's truce and alliance with the Taisho and Nura clans, a miko of this caliber can't be left alone to wander our lands especially is she is a part of a plan to destroy us all. We don't need any more of our youkai dying due to your incompetence."

"You always let your emotions get the better of you Katsumi; your sister followed me of her own volition. It was her choice; do not blame me for what befell her for blindly trusting others." Tamazuki toyed with one of his father's chestnut leaves. Katsumi slammed her hands on the table,

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that! My sister followed you because she obviously admired and respected some aspect of you. I honestly cannot see what she thought was so great about you. All you have is blind ambition.”

The young tanuki paid no mind to her rant; he did not need her of all people preaching to him about ambition.

 "Keep your emotions in check Katsumi; we do not want to draw attention so soon after the incident in Ukyo Town. By miko, you must mean that little waif in the high school uniform. She does not seem like she can do very much, the power is coming from the arrow, not her. Someone probably gifted it to her for her protection, not knowing how potent it really is.”

“Don't write this miko off because she looks so fragile and human; don't repeat the same mistake you made with the Nura's sandaime. Your father may have always been a fool, but he was a fool we could all trust with our lives.”

“The disaster of Matsuyama castle seems to speak otherwise. It showed everyone just how incompetent he really is. She is something to be written off she herself emits no significant amount of spiritual energy. The only cause for alarm would be how my father is so hung up on her…”

“It was only his pride, his hyakki's, our pride that resulted in our downfall to the humans. What fools we all were… And him the leader of us fools. That bumbling old man, he cannot be looking for another wife, let alone a human one who might be a miko. Or does he actually know her? She could be a descendant of those two humans he was so fond of in his early days."

He scoffed, but knew that all her suggestions were perfectly viable; he would not give her the satisfaction of having him agree though.

"I wouldn't know, sometimes that idiot father of mine can be unpredictable. Nevertheless, he is adamant about her protection, no harm is to befall her, nor is she to find out about youkai. He seemed very rattled, muttering about how his life would be forfeit if anything happened to her. He even began to lose control of his illusion. We all knew he had become soft in his years, but he has been reduced to the behavior of a coward because of this mere slip of a girl. For now, let everyone know to leave her alone, but the moment she starts causing trouble... "

The chestnut leaf he was playing with withered between his fingers.

"Is the moment her head rolls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this update! Any feedback is welcome!


	7. The Early Bird Catches the Worm… Usually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long AN but it's all important!
> 
> I am sorry for such a long delay, seems I worried some people into thinking I abandoned my stories. If you ever want to know the progress of the stories, check my profile, I try to keep my status updated over there.
> 
> I just finished editing all the chapters and finally updated them. With all that in mind I recommend going back and rereading all the chapters, they're not too long so they shouldn't take a lot of time, but I have made huge edits, so I do recommend going back and rereading them. The next chapter is almost done so keep an eye out for it! I will also be updating Lucid Dreams after I finish editing the uploaded chapters so keep an eye out for that too =D
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed the story! It all really helps in motivating me to write faster!
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Although I do own Katsumi =D

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Early Bird Catches the Worm… Usually**

Kagome rose from her bed, blearily rubbing her fists against her eyes. She swung her feet to the floor and slipped on a pair of slippers. A glance at her roommate’s bed revealed to her that Katsumi had already awoken despite it just being dawn; the bed was neatly made with the sheets tucked in. Some days she cursed Inuyasha and his slave driver ways that ingrained such habits into her, today however she was grateful. Today was the first day of her journey across Japan; she wanted this day to start right. If her first day went well then she had hopes that it would carry on through until the end of her journey.

She hurriedly took a quick shower; usually she loved long soaks in the tub but since her roommate was awake already, she was hoping to catch her somewhere on the train so they could talk more.

A thorough search of the dining cars produced no results, and a visit to the lounge cars proved unsuccessful. Her roommate was somewhere on the train, but not in the public cars.

_Maybe she’s visiting people she knows in another car…Ah well I was going to ask her if she could show me around some of Takamatsu, but I guess that’s not going to happen now…_

She sat in the deserted dining car and spread the map of Takamatsu that she bought at the rail station before boarding. It was much too early for the attendants to be serving breakfast so she decided to be productive and find somewhere to stay.

She fiddled with the letter her grandfather had written for her, it was a letter of request to allow her to stay at a shrine or temple while she was on her journey. Despite his crazy antics, her grandfather had close contact with many shrines and temples across Japan and suggested that she stay there instead of hotels or inns to save money. With a letter from the official shrine keeper of Higurashi Shrine, it would help to verify her story to skeptical shrine keepers who would think she was freeloading. Of course, she would not be staying free, but instead of paying cash, she would help around with the shrine duties since she had experience at her home.

There were quite a few shrines and temples in and around Takamatsu, but only one caught her eye. It was Hinode Temple, it was small but its history was what drew her in. According to local legends, it stood on the former stronghold of the taijiya, and was started by a female taijiya and a monk. She drummed her fingers against the tabletop and kept crossing and uncrossing her ankles, if she was right this was where Sango and Miroku finally settled down! Uncapping her red pen, she circled the temple on the map a couple times.

_Maybe I can find out what happened to Sango and Miroku if the temple was still being taken care of by their descendents! I’m sure it’s still being passed down in the family, no doubt they both had an abundance of children._

Kagome giggled at her thoughts, despite Sango vehemently rejecting the amorous monk’s advances most of the time, she knew that they would have settled down together after the final battle to start the family that Miroku was always asking for. Knowing Miroku, they definitely would not have stopped at one or two children.

The rest of the train ride passed with Kagome in an almost euphoric mood the only problem hampering her excitement was that she had not been able to talk with her roommate once more before having to part. She had left a small note on Katsumi’s bed and hoped she found it, she wrote down her cell phone number and asked if they could get together so Katsumi could show her around Takamatsu. She hoped Katsumi would call so that she would have some company as she explored. After making sure the note was placed in plain sight, she gathered her travelling pack and longbow and stepped off the train into the bustling station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinode means sunrise, the the temple's name is Sunrise Temple; not all that original I know but I felt it would have been better than Sango and Miroku being Kagome's ancestors. Also I know that they stayed in Musashi Province in Kaede's Village, their move to Shikoku will be explained in later chapters :P
> 
> Still looking for a beta :P
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this update! Any feedback is welcome!


	8. How to Make a Good Impression: Scare All the Locals Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! hehe I did say the next chapter would be out very soon and here it is :P
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested, sorta want to get one before this gets too long for someone too handle at once. :/
> 
> Anyway, many thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed the story! It all really helps in motivating me to write faster!
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Although I do own the plot and any OCs that have been introduced or will be introduced =D

* * *

**Chapter 8: How to Make a Good Impression: Scare All the Locals Away**

Kagome let out a forlorn sigh, she had absolutely no idea where she was; she had spent the last half hour attempting to follow a map to find Hinode Temple to no avail. She stood there in the middle of a moderately busy square looking for her next victim. Asking one of the many passersby resulted in her getting a wide-eyed look before being ignored, so she looked for someone who did not seem to be busy or so scared of her. She finally spotted someone on the other side of the square; he was a little taller than average with long blond hair loosely pulled back with a hair tie. He was tapping away at his phone and did not seem to be heading anywhere with how he leant against the wall. With her steps full of purpose, she walked towards him.

Yahiko was standing at his usual spot in the square, it had the best view; there was not a single inch that was not in his line of view. Usually it would have taken him longer to find a pretty bird to snag, but this raven fluttered in frantically and he knew as he watched her approach him she would be the one. She was pretty enough for a human that is, long black hair that shone blue like a raven’s wing, large expressive blue eyes and a nice figure on display with the light mint sundress she wore. The large travelling pack she carried with her indicated she was a visitor and he would not have to worry about her chasing after him afterwards. Of course, since she was travelling she probably had more cash on her than the average person too. Looks, money, and anonymity those were all key parts of his sleep, steal and run plans. Sleep with a pretty girl, steal all her valuables when she was sleeping and run. He had told Shippo-sensei from the Taisho Kitsune School that he had stopped doing it, after being scolded about how he was risking everything the clan had worked towards over the centuries. But the temptation was just too much for him to resist, he was a kitsune who was he to deny what his blood called for? He also had to win that bet the others made with him; they all said he wouldn’t be able to pick up a girl without resorting to using kitsune tricks to woo her. Underneath his illusion, his twin tails curled around him and his ears twitched in anticipation as he discretely watched his prey continue to approach him. He’d show them all that he wouldn’t have to rely on his powers.

“Umm…Excuse me? I was wondering if you could give me directions to Hinode Temple please?” Kagome glanced up at the stranger standing before her, hoping that he would not ignore her and leave like the rest of the people in the square did.

_Curious… Why would she want to go to Hinode Temple? It was a small temple, and the history behind it did not usually pique the interest of the general public. However, it is a key temple in the holy and youkai communities though._

His lips quirked into a small frown at that thought before he remembered his goal and put on a suave grin that usually got girls melting at his feet. This would be easy; she was lost and obviously was in need of help, he would help her and show her around the city a bit before whisking her away for a night whose events she would never remember.

“It would be my pleasure to help.” He purred, and pulled the map gently from her grasp making sure to linger as his fingers brushed against hers. “Why Hinode Temple, if I may ask? It’s a very small temple; if you wanted to sightsee, Yashima-ji is a much better choice.”

“Oh Yashima-ji is definitely on my list to see, but I wanted to see Hinode Temple first that’s all.”  Kagome flushed lightly at the half-truth she told, it wasn’t like she could tell him she suspected she personally knew the founders because she fell down a well that transported her 500 years back in time.

Yahiko hummed noncommittally, not entirely believing her but he knew he could always weasel the answer out her when he had her in his bed.

He leaned down close to her and bent over to point out the directions to the temple.

_Too close!_

Kagome could feel his breath warming the skin of her neck as he showed her how to get to the temple. Yes, she was much shorter than he was and he needed to lean down to show her the directions but he didn’t need to be so close inside of her personal bubble. The gap between them was too intimately small for strangers who were just giving and receiving directions. She tried to inch away from him to increase the gap between them.

“My name’s Ya-ack!” He started to introduce himself as he snuck his arm to wrap it around her waist to keep her from moving farther away, but instead was interrupted as the arrow fletching attached to her dress ties sparked with mikoki and shocked him as it scraped against his skin. Yahiko yelped and quickly withdrew his injured hand away from the girl, backing away slowly.

_She’s a true miko! How did she hide such strong mikoki? The arrow maybe? Since mikos went extinct over a century ago, the school hadn’t bothered teaching us about them since the only real threats these days were onmyouji. All they heard were stories about them, but never how to fight or counter their attacks. Crap! I’m in way over my head no stupid bet is worth getting purified!_

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I put that there because it kept scraping me when I wore it around my neck, but I didn’t think it would hurt other people if I put it there. I’m so sorry! Please, let me help with that!” Kagome were wide at the sight of blood dripping from his hand, and reached her hands out towards the man, beckoning him to come closer so she could help with his injury, but her kept stepping away from her

“Ah… haha… no thanks, it’s okay I’ll just go see a doctor, it’s not bleeding that bad” He winced, it wasn’t the blood seeping out of the wound that hurt, but the residual mikoki burning his youki that did. He kept slowly backing away.

“Well then, you know how to get to the Hinode Temple, I’ll just be on my way then. Bye!” He turned sharply on his heel and sped out of the square before breaking into a run.

Kagome frowned slightly as she watched him rush out of the square. Why was it that all the locals seemed to be scared of her? Were visitors that uncommon here? She let out a long sigh as she picked up her travelling pack and started following the directions the young man had given to her before running off.

Once the fact that a real live miko still existed settled into his mind the throbbing pain from his wound disappeared as his curiosity got the better of him. He had no idea why but there was a true miko in town, the first true miko in decades! With a fanged grin, Yahiko ran off in the direction of the Taisho Kitsune School.

_Just wait until the others hear about this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta haha
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this update! Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
